


The MP3 Player

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Kai doesn't like people touching his things.  No pairings.  Just something that occurred to me whilst listening to Eye of the Tiger and thinking of Rye or the Kaiser.Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The MP3 Player

The sun was shining brightly, and there were few clouds in the sky. What little breeze interrupted the tranquillity was warm. Birds could be heard singing in the trees, and butterflies flittered about. It was a perfect day to meditate in the garden. This was what Raymond Kon fully intended to do. It seemed as though the weather was in a good mood and it was infectious. Ray practically hopped off of the engawa with a smile and quickly moved to the pond. He sighed happily and settled next to it comfortably. Coming from China, he was staying with his friend in Japan.

Alas, peace never lasted at the Grangers’ dojo. And before Ray could even begin to meditate, the tranquillity was shattered.

“WHO THE FUCK HAS BEEN MESSING WITH MY MUSIC?!”

And that would be Kai Hiwatari. Born and raised in Russia, but now living in Japan.

“Language!” Kenny Saien, aka Chief, protested.

“SHUT UP, KENNY!! Wait-- There’s only one person stupid enough-- **TYSON!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kai screamed.**

Ray sighed heavily. _So much for meditating._

Inside, Max Tate, their American friend, was rolling on the floor in hysterics; Kenny was hiding behind the sofa covering his head. Hilary Tatibana, the only girl in the team, and a classmate of Tyson and Kenny, was giving them all an exasperated look.

Ray got up and walked inside. There was no hope for meditation with Kai screaming bloody murder as he tore the house apart looking for Tyson Granger, resident prankster. “I’m probably gonna regret asking, but what’s he done?” Ray asked as he approached Kai, who was taking a punch first search later approach to Tyson’s closet.

“He’s taken my MP3 player and swapped all my music with crap!” Kai snarled, moving to check the next possible hiding place. “Fucking parodies! They’re murdering the songs. How dare he touch my stuff! I’m going to kill him for this! I’m going to murder him, and cut him into tiny pieces, and boil it all up and feed him to the neighbourhood’s stray cats!”

“Wow. That’s... dark,” the Chinese boy commented, edging away from the enraged Russian.

As for Tyson’s reaction to Kai’s fit of rage? Nobody knew, because he was far from the scene of the crime.


End file.
